Kuroko My Girlfriend (Spin-off to Kuroko My Wife)
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: This is a spin-off to Kuroko My Wife as said in the title, But this will show different events and will show how they became GF & BF and how they will shoe there Girlfriend to there teams :3 If you haven't read Kuroko my Girlfirend read that too
1. Chapter 1

Smummary: This is a spin off to Ryokucha-sensei's Kuroko my Wife, This will show how they met in middle school and how they introduced Kuroko to their teams

Author Note: I loved Kuroko my Wife and though of a Spin-off fic, I will also be posting Kuroko my Girlfriend: Non-GoM Edition when I finish this

Pairings: Akakuro, Midokuro, Kikuro, AoKuro, Murakuro

Discliamer: This is really not mine and this is a SPIN-OFF

* * *

This isn't the first Chapter!

This is only an Index

Chapter 1-5 AkaKuro

Chapter 6-10 MidoKuro

Chapter 11-15 KiKuro

Chapter 15-20 AoKuro

Chapter 20-15 MuraKuro


	2. AkaKuro Chp1

Summary: Kuroko gets asked out by one of her male fans, Akashi gets jealous and resorts to drinking?

Author Note: My OTP, AKAKURO! This will show their time in Teiko and Tetsumi will be going to Rakuzan!

Pairings: AKAKURO

Disclaimer: This isn't mine

* * *

Akashi was let out of his Student Council President duties early as there was nothing to do at the moment, so he decided to go to Club activities, as he was rounding the corner he heard _his_ Tetsumi's name

"-sumi-san! Please go out with me!" the guy that said Testumi's name asked, Akashi was already planning the guys funeral and his alibi

"I would love to-" Akashi heard enough, he walked away with a glare, he was mad really mad, how dare that peice of scum ask _his_ Tetsumi out?! Why did Tetsumi say yes?

Akashi went to their coach, and said he wont be coming to practice today and then gave the training menu for today

Akashi walked of to the school roof carrying something

* * *

"I would love to, but I already love someone else" Tetsumi said to her classmate that just confessed

"Ah, gomen, if only I was quicker ne?" The boy said, Tetsumi then remebered a friend

"Ne, I have a friend who has a crush on you, do you want to meet her" Tetsumi asked

"I don't know, but I think that would be nice" The boy said with a sad smile

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" Tetsumi apologized bowing

"No, it's fine, I'm sorry to have bothered you" the boy said turning away

'that was nice of him to like me but i like someone else' Tetsumi thought as she went to the gym

"Akashi-san wont be going to practice today but he gave me your menu" the coach said then telling everyone their menu

the whole time Tetsumi couldn't concenrate, Akashi never misses training

as training ended she left after saying bye to her teammates, to which Aomine and Kise were saddened, they wanted to go out and eat with her but left anyway

Tetsumi went to the Student council room and found it empty, she searched the whole school except the roof, as she went ther she found something very un expected

* * *

 _This will continue in the next chapter~_


	3. AkaKuro Chp2

Summary: After going to the roof to find Akashi, she finds something...unexpected...and gets kissed?

Author Note: Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow if I'm not too lazy :P (sorry that this is late, school got in the way, I would much rather write fanfiction XP)

Pairings: AKAKURO

Disclaimer: I have a hard time making a circle, I don't think I can draw Kuroko no basket

* * *

As she went up she saw something unxepected...Akashi Seijuro DRINKING!

What made Akashi-kun resort to this? Akashi-kun, the most respected and honorable sudent in Teiko, Drinking on the roof top? There has to be a reason to this, Tetsumi thought, as she walked for ward she acidntaly kicked a bottle to whcih Akashi turned to her, she looked around and saw there was only one empty bottle, the one she kicked, and one in Akashi's hand

"A-Akashi-kun, What are you doing?" Tetsumi asked with a slight tremble to her voice, Akashi might be unstable at a time like this

"What does it look like Tetsumi? I'm Drinking" Akashi answered then took a sip of his beer

"W-why?" Tetsumi asked, she was getting affraid of him as he walked closer to her

"Because of you" Akashi answered shortly before pinning her to the wall

"M-me?!" Tetsumi was frgightened a lot now, Akashi was really close to her face, she could smell a small trace of beer in his breath, she deared to look in his eyes, it was beautiful in the setting sun, they held so much confuision and love?

"Yes, Dammit!" Akashi said then slammed his free hand to the wall, he rested his head on her shoulder fro a few seconds before looking up a again

"Dammit Tetsumi, I love you!" Akashi said before crashing his lips on to her, Tetsmui's eyes closed and her mind suddenly went blank, Akashi said, 'h-he l-love's me?' Tetsumi thought

Akashi kissed her passionately, after about a minuet he released her, as she catched her breath he looked at her with his hetromatic eyes, her faced was flushed and she was in a daze

Akashi sighed and walked away getting his two bottle's of beer with him

*BOOOM*

The sound of the door slamming took Tetsumi out of her daze, she glanzed up and saw Akashi gone, she ran down looking everywhere, after a few minutes of searching she went him, not getting the kiss out of her mind

'Why did Akashi-kun do that? A-Akashi-kun l-loves me?' all sorts of questions like that went in her head

When she finally got home, it was empty, her parents were never home, she ate a small Dinner and put on her pajamas, as she was about to sleep, she still couldn't get what happened earlier out of her head, they really need to talk about what happened


	4. AkaKuro Chp3

Summary: They still haven't talked about it until now, ended great though for them

Author Note: I will publish the whole Akakuro seires now

Pairings: AKAKURO

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

* * *

IT's been a wekk and they still haven't talked about it, Akashi seems to be in a horrid mood and is giving everyone quadruple training, quintuple if they question it

"Tetsumi-chan! Someone is here to meet you!" One of the mangers called out, as the GoM were out side doing hundreds of laps around the school

"Okay!" Tetsumi said jogging over to the gym door, unfortunately Akashi was there, as he finished his and he was watching over them, looking for slacker he can punish

"Ah, Tetsumi-san, Thank you for doing this, i've been happier than ever" The one that was for Tetsumi said, Akashi angrily walked into the empty gym and slammed it closed, not wanting to hear them

* * *

Tetsumi and the guy looked over at the slammed door in surprise, then went along with there conversation

"Thank you for introducing me to her, I think I l-lover her already" The guy said blushing

"No, you two were made for each other" Tetsumi said dissmising it, the guy was called over by a girl, his girlfriend, he bowed and ran over to his girlfriend

Tetsumi glanced over at the slammed door and ran inside, it was dark and Akashi was dribbling a ball with so much force she fears it might pop

"Akashi-kun, I need to talk to you" Tetsumi said walking closer

"Talk to your boyfriend" Akashi almost growled out, Tetsumi was confused, since when did she get a boyfriend?

"I don't have a boyfriend" Tetsumi said with a confused face

"What do you mean you don't have a boyfriend, you were talking to him just a minute ago, I heard you agree to be his girlfriend" Akashi said with rage and...jealousy? in his voice

"What do you?...oh, Akashi-kun, you lisetened to the conversation didn't you? did you listen to the full conversation?" Tetsumi said getting the ball from him looking up to meet his eyes

"...no, but I heared enough to hear that you would 'love to'" Akashi said with rage lasing his voice as he looked at Tetsumi's beautiful blue eyes, at this sight his rage almost vanished, almost

"Bakashi~ if you listened to the whole thing, you would have heard the part where I said 'but I already love someone else'" Tetsumi said with a slight smile as she brought a hand to his face

"Well, who do you love?" Akashi said grabbing her hand that was on his cheek

Tetsumi leaned in and pecked his lips, it didn't end there though as Akashi leaned in too making to kiss deeper after a minuet they release each other but foreheads still touching

"Does that answer your question?" Tetsumi said with a smile

"Yes but tell me, I want to hear it" Akashi said with a smile

"I love you" Tetsumi said with a blush

"I love you too" Akashi said pwcking her lips this time

* * *

Omake~

"Ne~ Tetsumichii~ Want to go to Magi burger?" Kise said as he and the rest of the gom went in the gym

"Tetsu..."Aomine, who was in the very front was put to a stop

"What is it, Aomine?" Midorima said as he was behind him, he looked at what Aomine was staring at was put to a shock as well

"Eh? Midorimachii? Aominechii?" Kise said waving a hand to there faces, until he looked at what they were looking at, he froze as well

"Ah~Tsumi-chin~Aka-chin~, you two are so sweet I want to eat you" Murassakibara said, in his own way of complementing, we walked over to the two patted Tetsumi in the head and walked to the showers (he didn't pat Akashi because he didn't want to die)

Yes, what the the GoM saw was Akashi laying down on Tetsumi's lap while Tetsumi was lovingly stroking his hair

Akashi opened his eyes and glared at the frozen tree and just by the look in his eyes they could see that they would have quintuple training for the rest of the week for ruining his moment with Tetsumi


	5. AkaKuro Chp4

Summary: They are in highschool now in Rakuzan, Akashis's tamates finally find out why Akashi is always so happy when eating lucnh in the gym

Author Note: I got nothing to say

Pairings: AKAKURO

Disclaimer: You know what? Check the first chapter

* * *

It was 30 minutes before lunch for the Rakuzan Team, and Akashi couldn't wait. They were having Saturday practice and they could all see Akashi anxiously looking at his watch every few miutes

"Okay! Lunch!" Akashi said with a smile, yes a smile, this has been going on since the fist day, Akashi couldn't wait for lunch, they never knew why nor do they wish to ask

Akashi walked over to the bench where they put there lunches, as Akashi opened his he saw the inside was more of something Tetsumi would eat

"HAHAHA! Akashi, I never knew you liked such cute bento's" Mebuys said as he ate his four course meal, which was still not enoguh for him

A glare from Akashi shut him up, as Akashi was about to quadruple his training they heard a knock at the gym door at it opened

"Sei-kun?" A sweet voice said, they looked at Akashi, as he was the only that could be called that and saw he had a smile on his face, 'What happened to the demon that was about to kill Nebuya?' though Nebuya was relived

"Come in" Akashi said in a soft voice, 'since when does Akashi know how to use that kind of voice?!' everyone in the team thought

The person walked in and revealed a girl with Light blue har and eyes, she was carrying a lunch box identical to what Akashi has

She was wearing female version of there school uniform with a slightly loose sweater over it

"Sei-kun Gomende, I accidentally switched our lunches" The girl said with a soft voice

"No, it's fine, would you like to join me?" Akashi said as he gestured the empty spot beside him, she nodded and turned to his teammates

"You must be Sei-kun's team, thank you for putting up with him" She said with a slight bow as Akashi glared at them as they have the girls attention

"No, no, it's fine Sei-chan is a great captain, I'm sorry but what's your name?" Rei asked as he ate his lunch

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness, I am Kuroko Tetsumi, Akashi's-"She was cut of by Akashi

"Wife" Akashi said with a smirk, leaving his teammates in sock

"No, no, I am his girlfriend" Tetsumi said dismissing what Akashi said

"But you will be my wife soon enough" Akashi said with a smirk to which Tetsumi blushed slightly at, which was one of the cutest things Reo has ever seen

'What is this Angel with this...this Devil incarnate' (don't tell Akashi they thought that though) Everyone thought once again, minus Akashi and Tetsumi

"So how long have you two been together?" Kotaro asked asked while eating his Bento

"Since 2nd year middle school" Tetsumi said with a slight smile

they all started talking until Reo got curios about something

"Ne...Tet-chan...how far have you two gone?" he said with a smirk, this certain question got Nebuya to spit out some of his food and Kotaro's eyes to widened, even Mayuzumi expressed shock at the question

Akashi hearing the question eyes widened a fraction, Tetsumi on the other hand was unfazed

"Well for our anniversary Sei-kun brought me to Europe, though I told him not to, a nice date would have been just as great, but the trip there was fun" Tetsumi said oblivious to the real meaning of the question

a cold breeze went over the RaKuzan team 'How could she be so Innocent?' the whole team thought, but this is one of the things Akashi loved about her

"Only the best for you"Akashi said smile, a soft smile, 'This girl...she has powers' Nebuya thought

Tetsumi smiled and kissed Akashi's cheek which resulted in him blushing, only a little, his team didn't even notice but he can't fool Tetsumi

"By the way, do you want to be our teams manager?" Akashi asked as he continued to savor the delicious food Tetsumi made

"I don't know...I still have Library Club" Tetsumi said as she continued eating

"Oh, you can quit that, I know you want to join the basketball club" Akashi said smirking

"I suppose...Well then, I hope you all take care of me" Tetsumi ended bowing

"Great, you'll start on Monday" Akashi said

"Akashi...How can you be so sure Coach will allow that?"Nebuya asked

"Well aside from the fact I am the captain, she was also the Tactician and assistant Manager of GoM" Akashi said that a glare, as Nebuya thinks his girlfriend isn't qualified

"Sei-kun, minna-san, I have to go, I have to tell Sensei that I'm changing clubs" Tetsumi said as she stood up and bowed but not before cleaning the mess, she is way to nice

as Tetsumi left Akashi grew a dark atmosphere

"Reo...What was that question? Nebuya I haven't forgotten what you did earlier, and All of you...Devil incarnate huh" Akashi said said with a smile, no not the nice smile, it was the 'You are sure to die today so say your prayers' smile

and at that moment the rest of the team prayed for their lives


	6. AkaKuro Chp5

Summary: On a hot day, the two decided to have a stroll in the park, met a lot of unexpected people along the way

Author Note: Some fo my stories are on Hold but I am working on it :P

Pairings: AKAKURO

Disclaimer: Nope, definitely not mine

* * *

Ring~

 _"Hello? Tetsumi?" Akashi said_

 _"Yes?" Tetsumi said then yawned, it was a Sunday, the only rest day for the two of them_

 _"Did I wake you up? I'ts already 11 am"Akashi said with a slight teasing voice_

 _"I was planning on sleeping till noon, what was it you wanted Sei-kun?" Tetsumi said getting up from her bed, with her phone in hand, and going to the kitchen to get her vanilla milkshake she kept at her freezer_

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park"Akashi said, you could practically see the smile on his face_

 _"Okay, but you didn't have to call me you know, you live across from me"Tetsumi said with a bit of confusion_

 _"Well this is much easier"Akashi answered simply_

 _"I'll pick you up at 12"Akashi said then added "I love you"_

 _"I love you too, see you later" Tetsumi said as she hung up_

Tetsumi after finishing her drink stood up and took a shower then changed clothes,

she wore a loose but fitting white blouse, and simple fitted jeans she put her hair in a bun and fit a book and some money in her purse

as she was putting on her shoes Akashi opened the door, they have keys to each others places, the Akashi family owned the building, which is mostly why Tetsumi agreed on going to Rakuzan, well other from their great educational system (Akashi: *Ahem*) Oh yeah, Akashi is a reason too

"Shall we go?" Akashi said with smile, they both then walked to the park

It was a hot day but the breeze in this park was wonderful

"TETSUMI-CHI~ AKASHI-CHI~" They heared from a distence

"Ah, Kise-kun, good afternoon, what are you doing in Kyoto?" Tetsumi asked as the blond ran up to them, he was wearing designer clothes, which means he was either in a photo shoot or this was given to him by the company and just decided to wear it

"Ah I had a photo shoot a few hours ago, I was planning on calling you two to show me around" Kise siad with a giant smile

"Why don't you join me and Sei-kun then?" Tetsumi offered with a slight smile, which cause Akashi to hold a glare from Kise as it was directed to Kise not him

Akashi though was silent ang slightly angry, 'How dare he interrupt my time with Tetsumi" Akashi thought

"Kise, why don't you call your manager, You might have another photo shoot" Akashi said which translates to **_"Leave now"_** as this is Akashi

"Ah-ha, Gomende, I have another...uh...photo shoot, yeah a photo shoot, lets just meet up later ne?" Kise said then ran away

"Okay?" Tetsumi said to the fleeting figure of the blond, she turned to Akshi with a confused expression but he just shrugged innocently so she just went with it

at about brunch they stopped at a cafe, Tetsumi got a Vanilla mousse latte while Akashi got a chocolate one, they had talked and joked around until Tetsumi got a text

From: Murasakibara-kun

Subject:

Do you wanna come with me and Muro-chin to buy some snacks?~

Tetsumi looked at Akashi, as she knew he was also reading the text, to that he answered

"No, you can't, you're on a date with me, I want you all to my self" He said in a final tone

Tetsumi blushed and mumbled a quick"I wasnt gonna" and then texted Murasakibara back with a sorry, I cant

Up till Lunch there were no more distractions, or interruptions, they went to Maji Burger, as per request of Tetsumi, they ate and talked until Tetsumi noticed something,

"Is that...Midorima-kun?" She asked as she stood up, 'why can't I have a peaceful date with my Tetsumi with out any of these idiots' He thought as he stood up too

"Midorima-kun what are you doing here?" Tetsumi asked as she neared, Akashi right beside her

"Looking for my lucky item, it's exclusive for Kyoto only" He said pushing his glasses p

"Well then ou should go look for it instead of standing here" Akashi said with a sickly sweet voice, which then made Midorima make an excuse about it and running off

"Sei-kun, that was not nice" Tetsumi said facing Akashi as Midoriama left

"He was probably in a hurry to get his lucky item" Akashi dismissed passively, Tetsumi sighed and they went on with there date

nothing then inerupted them until dinner, which is the longes so far for that day

It was, yes you guessed it Aomine, Akashi was the one who spotted him playing basketball, Aomine was about to come over to them but the glare on Akashi'd face made him decide not to

and the rest of the evening went great

at almost 10 they arrived at each others apartments, as they were turing to unlock there doors as they lived directly across from each other, Tetsumi grabbed Akashi's arm and moved him to face her, what she did really surprised Akashi, she never liked doing this in public, she kissed him full on the lips, Akashi responded quickly, as they separated to take breaths Tetsumi smiled and said "I had fun today" and turned around to open her door as she was closing the door Akashi then said "I LOVE YOU" to which she opened teh door once again and answered "I love you too" Then closed it

Akashi had the biggest and warmest smile on his face

that night the bought then whispered half asleep

"I love you Tetsumi/Sei-kun"


End file.
